Through Dolls Eyes
by JStalker
Summary: A poison going horrible wrong. Harry's now a Plush doll! And what's this? He's left alone and guess just who happens to find him? SLASH! HP/DM *Chapter 2 is up!* (Sara: Finally! J:Shut it!)
1. You do now, do ya?

Title: Through Dolls eyes.  
Warning: Slash. Deal with it. And yes…it's HP/DM slash.   
Legal Crap: I don't own them. But it's always fun to borrow them and make them do things they are unwilling to do! Yes…I know I'm evil.  
Updates: I'm hoping and praying I'll finish this one but every other day.  
AN: This is ALL though Harry's POV. Though out the whole story. I'm hoping this will be like 3 to 4 chapters. Now mind you. J is a little crazy. And doesn't always goes though spell check. So live with it. Now Read and Enjoy.   
  
"Uh…Harry?" I opened my eyes and find Ron and Hermione looking down at me. And I might add that they were ten times bigger then they original size. I blinked a few times and tried rub my eyes but to find out…I have no hands not to mention arms and legs! I was about to cry out what the hell is wrong with me and to find that I always had no mouth. I was now at a full panic.   
  
"Claim down Harry! It seems that the spell when horrible wrong…It seem that your now a plush doll…that can blink and give off emotions." Hermione told me looking quiet nervous. I glared at them both for convincing me to be the test subject of their new 'shrink' poison. "Aww, Come on. It's not that bad, I think it wears off in two or three days." She smiled slightly as she picked me up off the ground. I still continued to glare for I couldn't say a damn thing that I wanted to at the moment.   
  
"Don't worry Harry! We'll go look for an antidote so you'll be back to normal by tomorrow." Ron said trying to get me to claim down a bit more. I let out a 'sigh' and closed my eyes. Hermione sat down on the table next to some of her books.   
  
"We'll be right back I pretty sure I know where a book is that has information on sometime like this." She smiled still slightly nervous about this as she spoke to me. Ron sat down in a chair next to me. I didn't look at him. We waited for a while until Ron let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair.   
  
"Where in the bloody hell is she?" He asked me and I just gave a slight shrug. He stood up and told me to wait here. I rolled my eyes but if he hadn't noticed, I have no feet to go anywhere. I sat there for a long while alone in the library wait for my friend to come back and fix me. As I sat there I thought to myself that being a doll wasn't half bad. I wasn't hungry at all unlike before we started this. And my cold was gone. (I had a cold earlier.)   
  
After what seemed like hours someone had walked by. They had stopped and turned to get a better look at me. I blinked back and raised an eyebrow. Just what I needed it was Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. He chuckled a bit and picked me up. I glared at him as if to tell him to put me down. "Well, well it seem that Potter had a little fan club to make an enchanted doll of him. How….'cute'." He said to himself not knowing that the doll he was looking at was the real thing that was turned into a lovely little doll.   
  
Malfoy studied me for a while as I glared at him more. "Acts like him too. Glare and all." He muttered. I rolled my eyes and let out a little hmph. He just gave a smile smirk back to me and started to walk away, with me in his hands. I now started to panic again. I wiggled in his hands "Now, now Potter. I think they won't miss you that much they could always make a new one." He told me as he studied me a bit more. I looked at him as if he where crazy.   
  
For one…they couldn't make a new me. And two yes…yes they would miss me. Now take me back NOW. I wanted to shot at him. But with the state I was in at the moment. I couldn't. After a few more struggles I gave up and just hoped he wouldn't do anything horrible to me. I started to rack my brain for ideas to get myself out of this situation. And of course none came to mind and just gave me a headache.  
  
As we came close to the Slytherin common, Malfoy stuffed my in to one of his inner pockets of his robes. I heard him mutter a password. I couldn't tell what for but something to do with Sneeze. I wouldn't ask. And a matter of fact…I can't ask. Duh. I rolled my eyes at my own comment. This is going to be interesting. Yeah sure I've been in the Slytherin commons room before back in my 2nd year. But it wasn't long though.  
  
I could feel Malfoy walking through the commons room. I could also heard some hello and how'd do's. He stopped and took a deep breath and flopped in to a chair. (AN: I lub that word. Flop! Sorry…had to share. ^_^) I could hear him talk to someone. Then I relied he was talking to Crabbe and Goyle. Giving them orders to leave him alone the rest of the night. I could hear them ask he what where they going to do then. "Whatever you to want. Jeez do I have to tell you how to have a good time too?" He asked them annoyed. I heard them apologize and then walk off. Or at least I think they did.   
  
Malfoy got up himself and started walking again. Where to you ask? I have no idea for I can't see myself. I heard a door open and closed behind us. And then there was a bright light. I shut my eyes trying to block out the light. As I did this I feel a hand pull me out of the pocket I was in. Blinking a few times. My eyes adjusted to the lighting. It wasn't as bright as when I first glimpse of what was around. Actually it was quiet dim. It was the boy's chamber. My eyes wonder along all the beds and then I spotted Malfoys bed. How do I know? There were four trunks by the bed. I continued to look around. It wasn't too different from the Gryffindor. The color, a few things here and there but other than that nothing was terrible different. I glazed up at Malfoy. He gave me a small smile and a chuckle.   
  
"Well aren't you curious little thing?" He asked me. I just gave him an odd look then it switched to a glare. Don't want to let my guard down for I have no bloody clue what he was going to do to me. "Heh, they really got your personality down didn't they?" He asked me before he set me down on his bed. Well Yeah, because it is…ME. Where else are they going to get my personality? You? Ha! Don't make me laugh. Damn it, too bad I don't have a mouth.   
  
He kicked off his shoes and climbed on to the bed next to me lying on his belly. He started at me for a while taking me in his hands and messing with my hair. What the hell is he doing? He's acting like I was one of his favorite teddy bears that he has lost and just now found. He let out a sigh "Stupid Potter…" Stupid Malfoy. My mind told him but of course he can't hear me. He tilted his head to the side and smiled slightly at me. Of course I just gave him a confused look. I've known him for 6 years now and I've never seen him look at me like that. It was a look of…something. It was something I couldn't recognize. But! It wasn't a look of anger, hate, or anything of that matter.   
  
I've seen it before. Just not on him. He looks kind of cute when he doesn't look annoyed or angry…Wait a minute…did I just call him cute? Ah! Where did that come from? Not cute! Malfoy is not cute! But right now…shut up brain! This is going to get annoying to be trapped inside my mind for hours at a time. For all you can do is to think and think some more. Yep, I can see myself get horrible frustrated with this.  
  
He sighed which snapped me out of my thoughts. "You know, we could have been friends. But you had to go and be an ass." He told me. I would have laughed then and asked him who was being an ass? But instead I just raise an 'eyebrow' at him. He chuckled a bit at my reaction. "Yes, that's right. You were being an ass. 'I think I know who are the right people.' It wasn't exactly like that. But hell…" He paused and set me down. I looked back at him.   
  
This is Draco Malfoy that is talking to me. Right? Sure he has changed of the years. He's about a head talker than me now. He no long slicks back his hair. In fact, he let it grow out some. Gives him a handsome touch to him. Not that he's already handsome. Ok! That's it. I getting pissed, Shut up brain! …Anyways, Why would Malfoy tell me these things? Wait that was a stupid question, he thinks I'm a doll. Argh! Why did have to agree to Ron and Hermione? Why did I let them try out there new poison? I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be talking to myself like a crazy person. And I wouldn't have to relieve my attraction to Malfoy. I didn't say that! Oh bloody hell!   
  
"Well you must be thinking a lot. For a doll that is. You keep making this odd face. What are you think of?" Malfoy asked me, once again snapping me out of my train of thought. I think him for that. I just shook my head and looks back up at him. "Too bad you can't talk this would make this 'conversion' much more interesting. Wouldn't you say?" He asked me. Well yes. Because I would have told you to put me back down on the desk and I would never be here! I would be back to normal by now. I nodded at him with a slight glare. "Oh stop that Potter. It's not like I'm going to kill you. Why would I want to?" He asked me. Well, I thought we where enemies. The way you talked to me also made me think you wanted me dead. Again I looked confused.   
  
He smiled at me. No it wasn't the evil or sly smile either. It was a smile, a real smile from Malfoy. How scary is that? "You know, you're acting exactly like the way I thought you would if I was telling this to the really you." Idgit! You are telling this to the real Potter…err, me. "Too bad I don't have the guts to talk to you like this. Tell you things that have been locked inside me for the longest time. I can't even remember when I started to think like this." He confessed to me. Well Draco, my dear boy, you just did tell me this. He leaned in closer to me his face no more than an inch away from mine.  
  
"I've liked you for the longest time. And very possibly I love you." He told me look at me with completely honestly in his eyes. I blushed and started at him wide eyed. He laughed t my expression. God…Please tell me his not give his confessions to a doll and just messing with me. He after his 'giggle fit' he looked back down at me. "That was the best expression I've seen from you yet. I wonder if Harry would do the same if I told him this." Oh god. He's not. Damn him! He leaned down and kissed my forehead and flipped on to his back holding me up in the air.   
  
"Stupid little Potter" He muttered as he looked up at me. Now I was beyond confused. As he sat up and set me down on his bed my mind was racing with a billion thoughts at once. I looked back up at him. Gah! He's changing! I shut my eyes, as he was about to take of his top. I hate myself at this very moment. I could feel my face burning bright red. I heard a chuckle "You can open your eyes now, I'm changed. Jeez, you act way to human." He told me as I opened my eyes to see him in a part of sleepy pants and a t-shirt. My blush had died down but still there.   
  
He flopped back on to the bed and fusing with the blankets to get under them with me in one hand. Well tonight was VERY interesting. Thank god it was Friday. I was sitting next to Draco's head. "Night Harry. See you in the morning…you…prat…" He told me before falling into slumber. I looked at him for while before I was pulled to his chest in a 'hug'. And though out the whole time I was thinking…I'm going to kill Ron and Hermione when this is all over.   
```  
  
What'cha thing? You like? Well then Review and I will lub you forever and ever. And did I mention ever? More to come! And soon! If not BUG THE CRAP OUT OF ME TO DO SO! Thank you, have a nice day! ^_^ 


	2. I can't

Title: Through Dolls Eyes  
  
Warning: Slash. If you don't like it leave.   
  
Legal Crap: *looks down at herself* Nope Not her…  
  
Updates: I'm sooooooooooo sorry! I didn't mean for this to take so long to write. I had a Writers Block and then I had school to work out and prom and…and…*dies* But don't worry I'm working really hard to write the next chapter! It should take as long as this one did.   
  
AN: I don't really like how this chapter came out but…it's an update and you may like it. (I almost put down lick it. That would be a bit odd.)   
  
Sara: I do so hope you can finish this story…  
  
J: Shut it, Sara!   
  
Sara: well Sorry for hoping. Jeez.   
  
J: *sighs*   
  
```  
  
When I woke I found myself still in the arms of Draco Malfoy. He was still asleep but I was wide-awake thinking of the countless numbers of thoughts running though my head. I feel very sorry for real dolls that have to do this 24/7 for I could never do this. You can't move on your own. You are squished to death in your sleep. And you can talk back for good or bad. How much longer is this going to last? 2 more days? Can I last that long? Probably not.   
  
At this very moment I don't understand my feeling or his. For one, why does he tell me this thing but still call me a prat? I don't understand that part. Two, why does he 'love' me but hate me at the same time? Wait…that's the same things a question one…sort of…so scratch that. Ok then two, why do I have this strange feeling that I like Malfoy back? I don't like that feeling much. But it's there I won't deny that. (For I have the past year now. Yes that's right. It's been there.) I know I've had an attraction to men for a while now. But I still fancy women as well. So I'm the weird in between one. A bisexual. But not in my wildest dreams I thought the one male I would be attracted to is Malfoy or he, himself would be attracted to me. Ok, I lie. I have but never thought it would be true.   
  
Anyways where were we? Ah yes. Three, What will happen to me when I'm back to my true form? Will I still be with Malfoy…I mean by will it shock him to see me on his bed in the middle of the night telling him that I know his feeling for me? Or will find my way back to Ron or Hermione? And if so…what will happen from then? Will I tell Dra-Malfoy what I feel and think? Or just ignore him the rest or our Seven-year? I doubt I'll be able to but he might.   
  
I heard Malfoy take a deep breath and felt him move around under the blankets. He's awake. He mutter a few word under his breath which I didn't catch. He was the first to wake in the dorm beside me that is. He sat up looking down at me. "Well seem to me you lasted the night with me. Anything that's in my bed is usual kicked right off the bed. Human or doll." He told me with a slight smirk on his face. And being squished is just as fun? He did catch that look and moved off the bed to change. I blushed slightly when I released he was changing. I slightly turned my head to my surprise. I could turn my head? Maybe the poison only works for 2 day. Then that means tomorrow it will be gone completely…if so I need to find Ron and Hermione and soon.   
  
With all my thoughts I hadn't noticed that he had fully changed. Well not till he picked me up and put in to his robes inner pocket. But not to deep in the pocket for I could see out just a bit. I could see very little like a glimpse of someone's head and a few paintings that hung on the wall. But just enough to see if could spot Ron or Hermione. And hope to god that they could see me too. I heard voices growing louder. We must be going to the Dinning hall. It was as loud as it usual is. We must be early.   
  
I got a glimpse of the Gryffindor table but couldn't see well enough to see if Ron or Hermione was there. When Malfoy sat down I heard him talking to someone. I wasn't truly playing attention because I knew it had to be Pansy asking Draco if he would sit next to her. And of course Malfoy moved to the other side of the table to where Crabbe and Goyle sat. After a long while, Malfoy stood and started to walk again then stop. I could see…Yes! "Granger, Weasely. And where is Potter? It's like the lot of you are joined at the hip. Can't see one with out the others." He asked with sarcasm in his voice. I'm here you! I started to wiggle in his pocket but was stopped by a hand. Malfoy's no doubt.   
  
"He's…sick today. So please be a good boy and go back to your table or do you need one of your ushers to carry you?" I heard Ron grumbled. Must have been up all night looking for me. Well I feel bad for thinking of the possible ways I could curse them. I felt Malfoy's muscles tighten up and I could just see his face brighten with anger. And instead of making this a bigger issue that it is. He turned and stormed off. Damn it! There when my chance! Well not exactly, but still so close and yet so far. I sure as hell don't want to change back on Malfoys bed. I would like to be in mine, thank you very much. And with Malfoy in it? Argh! Shut up brain!   
  
And with that thought I was in Malfoys hands. What? Where am I? I looked around to find it's a very dark room. I could make out stacks of books in the corner, a couch some over stuffed chairs and all seem to have a layer or two of dust on them. How far are we from the dinning hall? And who long have I been lost in my head? So confusing.   
  
He looked down at me. "So your sick today. Hm, Strange." He paused as he walked over to a chair and sat down in it. After a few minutes had ticked away he spook again. "Maybe I'll skip my first class. I don't feel like sitting in a room full of Hufflepuff." He told me. Great. Why don't you fall asleep and I can see if I wiggle my way away from you and into the hands of Ron and Hermione? He sat down in the armchairs getting comfortable.   
  
"You know what Potter?" he asked me but not bothering to look at me. "I really don't like being a Malfoy. With a father like me I'd doubt you would like to be me either." I raised an eyebrow. Why is he really confessing to a doll? Does he do this on a regular basis? Or…Nah. He couldn't know that this is me. The real Harry Potter…right? I looked up at him wondering. And was really waiting for him to look down at me and say 'Yes Potter, I know that's you. And I've been messing with your mind this whole time.' But he didn't. Damn him.  
  
"I understand you, you know that right? I know you don't want to be this great idle that everyone seem to worship. The Boy Who Lived. You have to live up to your name or the wizard world would be in chaos. You have to be what everyone wants to be. You have to be strong. You have to be great at everything you do. You have to be something great whether you want to or not…" I gaped at him. Then why the hell you make it worse? If I had a mouth I would make good use of it about now.   
  
He finally looked down at me. I was taken back. My god! Draco is cry! He's crying! He didn't say much after this. He just cried and I had no clue as to why. I would have asked him but…you know the reason. After a while his grip loosened on me and his sobs seem to subside. "But you know, I can never love, like or even been friends with you. Just because the fact that you're The Boy That Lived." He whispered. I'm still getting over the fact that you just cried…so please. Tell me this later.   
  
He stroked my cheek with his thumb. I blushed by this motion. "That's why I can't tell the real one what I'm telling you now. I probably shouldn't even tell you this. Even if you are a doll." I would have laughed at this. Sorry Hun! You just did! "The Malfoy's name would be rubbed in the dirt not like it hasn't already." I stared at him funny. Your name would be rubbed in the dirt? Right and I am Hermione Granger. He seemed to catch that look and smiled slightly. "You're right. It wouldn't but it would to my father. Very much so. I'm the Heir, the further Death Eater…" He stopped. Wait! You're not a Death Eater already? But…you…I thought…what? Ok I'm WAY to confused. Explain yourself!   
  
He started down at me. "No, I'm not a Death Eater. I never want to be one. I'm not that stupid." He paused. "Even if I do act it. But that all it really is...an Act…for father. Nothing more, nothing less." He told me. He leaned back in the chair hold me up to study. I started back. So, Dra-Malfoy…You love me but you can't because your Father and your families name. You don't want to be a Death Eater but because your father your going to have to shut up and deal with it. Your whole life at Hogwarts was a lie. Well don't we have a Romeo and Juliet problem…sorta.   
  
After a long while of silence I could feel my self grow a headache. So many questions and so little answer I can get at this moment. DAMN IT ALL. I looked back at Malfoy to find that he's slowly differing into slumber. Great…now how to move without wake him…Or moving without legs…Hmm…this is going to be hard.  
  
Very Hard.  
  
It seemed like forever before I heard something move beside Malfoy breathing and slight movements in his sleep. And when I turned to see what it was. I find a Hermione Granger peeping though the doorway. YES! I could have jumped up at kissed her at that very moment. But didn't for 2 reasons. One: It could wake up Malfoy. And Two: I can't…literally. She spotted me put a finger to her lips as if saying to stay quiet and don't move.   
  
She slowly creped up to Malfoy trying to make her steppes as soundless as possibly. As she neared she gave me a slight smile before trying to take me out of Malfoys grasp. I was about to be pulled from his hand when all of a sudden he turn to his side and pulled me with him in to a tighter hold. Wonderful. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Hermione looking at her as if saying 'now what?'. She bit her lip and looked around the room to see what could help her. Finding nothing she stopped and had the 'don't bother me I'm thinking' look.   
  
Her face light up and she pulled out her wand and whispered a charm. It was a summoning charm! And like I went from Malfoys hands to Hermiones hands. We quickly left the room and down the hall into an empty classroom. " I knew that was you! When I saw Malfoy come over I saw something wiggle in his Robes pocket and I got a glance of you right before he put his hand over you!" She told me as she set me on one of the desk. "Oh Harry! We were so worried! When we came back you were gone!" Ok…this is nice. But claim down and change me back! PLEASE. I gave her a begging look. "Oh! Right! Sorry almost forgot." She said as she pulled a small bottle out of her robes.   
  
"Most poisons must be consumed…like to eat or drink it. But in your case…you have no mouth to drink this poison so it was made to be dried, crushed as sprinkled over your head…reminds me of something from Peter Pan. Like Pixie dust…" She paused for a moment then shook her thoughts away. "But anyways, your lucky I did this all last night while Ron when looking for you or you would have to be a doll for the next 4 hours!" She told me as she sprinkled whatever the hell it was on my head.   
  
My doll like body felt very numb with pain and then everything when black.   
  
```  
  
AN: I really shouldn't leave it at a cliffhanger like that because my updated takes MONTHS. Again, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Just life is being a big pain in the arse. Well I'll work harder to post then next chapter. 


End file.
